Lily's Secret Severus's Promise
by ShipQueen19
Summary: Severus's unconditional love spares Lily only he doesn't know it.He does not realize it. He also doesn't know how much she loves him or the boy who lived is his own son. Read and Review. Total Snilly.
1. Chapter 1

Int. Dumbledore's Office. Late Night

Severus sits in the corner of the office with dried tears staining his face. His eyes are blood shot and his face has lost all color. He is sitting silently in the room praying that this one good act would spare the love of his life and the family he wished was his. His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Dumbledore re-entering the office.

Severus(rising from his seat) How are they?

Dumbledore(glancing out the window) Her son lives. James is gone. Lilly is also seems they sacraficed themselves for Harry. He'll need protecting Severus.

Severus(concealing his emotions) The Dark Lord has gone.

Dumbledore( reaching out to Severus) The Dark Lord will return. If you truly loved Lily you will help me to protect her son. He is the only living part of Lily left.

Severus(solem) I'll go and retrieve the boy.

Fade To….

INT. Lily and James Potter's 

Severus enters the wrecked home and passes the body of James Potter. Severus never really liked the man but he did feel sorry for the man who was lying before him. A man who had lost his life and the opportunity to watch his son grow into a man. He places a neerby sheet over the body. He walks away from the man on the floor and takes the long walk down the hall to Harry's Nursery. Severus feels fully prepared for whatever waits for him behind that door until he opens it to find a very scared Harry screaming in his crib and a very pale and faintly alive Lily on the floor.

Severus kneals on the floor beside Lily.

Severus(concealing his tears) Lily oh dear God! I'm so sorry for everything that's happened to you. I tried to stop it. I begged him to spare you and your family.

Lily(whispering faintly) Severus you owe me nothing but your promise that you will protect Harry. Please Sev even after all the words that we've said and haven't said to eachother. You are still my bestfriend. Take care of Harry please. Who better to take care of him than my best friend. (a single tear falls from Lily's eye as she looks up to Severus) Severus, I beg of you to look after my son.

Severus(wipes Lily's eyes) I will watch over your son I promise. I have to tell you something Lily. Lily…

Lily fades away in Severus's arms. Severus holds Lily's limp body in his arms and sobs knowing he has truly lost the last chance he had to tell Lily how much he loves her.

Severus(sobbing) Lily I love you so much. I even offered my own life to protect you and your family. I guess I thought having you alive and with potter was better than you being dead and look where that's got you. Lily I have loved you since the day I met you. You are everything to me and I will protect your son with my life I promise. You are my best friend and I will be in love with you. Always.

Severus kisses Lily on the forehead before Dumbledore appears.

Dumbledore(places a hand on Severus's shoulder) Severus we have to go.

Severus nods his head and motions for Dumbledore to take Harry from the crib.

Dumbledore follows through by picking up a screaming Harry from his crib. Severus lays Lily on the floor of the bedroom. After placing her on the floor he feels as if his own heart has been ripped out of his chest. Dumbledore and Severus disappear from the house along with baby Harry and return to Dumbledore's office.

Fade To….

's 

Dumbledore sits holding baby Harry who is now screaming at the top of his lungs. Severus sits on the other side of the room watching Harry scream.

Dumbledore(calmly trying to settle Harry) Hush now Harry it's going to be ok.

Severus(takes Harry from Dumbledore) You have her eyes Harry. I pray for your sake that you have her heart. Your mother had a wonderful heart. A heart that I hope lives on in you.

Dumbledore watches in amazement as Severus calms Harry.

Severus(to Dumbledore) What will we do with him now. Where will he go?

Dumbledore(calmly) Lily has a sister. I understand. A muggle and she has a son about Harry's age.

Severus( concerned) You're going to send this innocent child to live with Petunia.

Dumbledore(intrigued) Do you think this to be a less than successful plan for the boy.

Severus(rises from his seat with Harry) Not that I doubt you for any reason at all. I just know Petunia. I have known her since we were very young children and she was always so jealous of Lily. To her Lily portrayed herself to be more than what she was when in reality it was very much the opposite. I just can't imagine her taking good care of the boy.

Dumbledore(looking at Severus) You don't mean to say that you care for him? Do you Severus?

Severus hands Harry over to Dumbledore and steps away from the two.

Severus( calmly) No one can know that I will be helping you protect him. Your word.

Dumbledore(looking at Severus) You have my word to never reveal the kind of man you truly are. Only I will know the true reason for your agreement to help me. Do I have your promise that you will help me at any cost.

Severus( looks into Harry's eyes) I already gave my word to Lily. Now I promise you.

Dumbledore(calmly) Very well then.

Severus(calmly) Sir, I was just wandering why did you tell me that Lily had already perished prior to my arrival. Well no matter it just seemed as if she wanted to tell me something. Something important but she faded away before she had the chance.

Severus leaves with Dumbledore's mind in amazement. He was sure that Lily had been dead when he arrived but Severus was saying she was alive when he got there. Dumbledore assumed Lily had been a figment of Severus's imagination or the grief causing him to see things that weren't really there. He thinks on the statement a few moments longer before deciding to return Harry to Petunia.

Dumbledore(looks down at Harry) I wonder what your mother's final thoughts were tonight as she lay dying. I just hope she revealed all of her secrets if she had any to share.

**Flashback**: Ext. Wooded Park where Severus and Lily met. The night Before Lily's wedding

Lily waits for Severus to arrive. She is pacing back and forth when she considers leaving, he arrives.

Lily(angry) Sev why in the hell did you ask me to meet you here? I told you we have nothing left to say to each other nothing at all.

Severus(containing his anger) I was not the one who lied to her fiance two weeks ago and had sex with some one else. So I say we have a hell of a lot to talk about. You turned away from Potter and turned to me. I just want to know why. Why Lily why(pleading).

Lily(lying) To make him jealous alright. I wanted to hurt James so I slept with you but after that he told me he loved me truly so I decided not to tell him. And you swore to me that you wouldn't either and I was holding you to that Sev.

Severus (pleading) Lily wait please I

Lily(firmly) No more Sev its over. I used you and now I'm finished.

Severus leaves with his heart broken and his mind confused.

Lily takes a seat on the fresh warm grass and pats her small tummy.

Lily(calmly) I love you so much little one. You are my reason for living. I was so sorry that I messed things up for you. Its my fault that you will never know your true father or my one true love. Oh dear baby I love James God knows I do but I love Sev in a way that cannot be described. He is my one true love but he obviously doesn't love me the same way I love him. You are going to be a potter as well I. Severus will never Know of my love or your true identity. I love you. Always.

Fade To…

INT. Dumbledore's Office. Night after Harry's been delivered to Voldemort

Dumbledore sits at his desk still puzzled over the news Severus had told him. Dumbledore has deep thoughts but is interrupted by a young with flaming red hair bursting in the door.

Lily(shaken) Dumbledore Sir.

Lily faints on Dumbledore's floor.


	2. Always

**Int. Dumbledore's Office. Early Morning**

Lily wakes up on the couch with a horrible headache. She is slightly disoriented but scared.

Dumbledore (helping Lily up) Oh Lily you're awake.

Lily (confused) Professor what's going on why am I here? Where's Harry?

Dumbledore (calmly) Calm down Lily. Harry is fine. He's with your sister.

Lily (tries to stand) I have to get him. The prophecy. He's in danger. (shocked) Wait James and I we were attacked. We were killed. So how am I here?

Dumbledore (helping her to stand) Have you ever heard of _EVOL_ its a term used to describe a very rare magical occurance. So rare that it usually only happens once in a lifetime. It has been known to spare several lives. It happens when a person loves someone enough to give up their own life for the person they love most without asking anything in return. In some rare occasions it has been known to spare multiple lives.

Lily (whispers softly) James. He gave his life to a woman who lied to him.

Dumbledore (confused) You lied to James.

Lily (solemly) Yes I told him he was the only man I could ever love and that was a horrible horrible lie. I loved him but I was always in love with some one else. I always have and I always will love the other man. He is my only true love. No other man could ever compare.

Dumbledore (calmly) Why didn't you ever marry this other man if you don't mind me asking.

Lily(wipes her eyes) Life took us down different paths. I suppose. So can I get Harry back now right.

Dumbledore(calmly) No Lily not now. Not for awhile Lily. You see I can't give Harry to You but I assure you he's safe. He's with your sister Petunia for the time being and he seems to be doing quite well. He calmed down a lot after his father held him.

Lily (unsure of what to say) James is dead you said so yourself. Right?

Dumbledore(stands behind a quivering Lily) I meant his real father. James was not Harry's father in any sense was he Lily? You bore the child of the man you truly loved and we both know who that is.

Flashback…

Two years ago Severus's Childhood home.

Lily reaches to knock on the door and freezes. Just then Severus opens the door.

Severus(surprised) Lily what are you doing here shouldn't you be attending your engagement party.

Lily stands in the drizzling rain speechless.

Severus(frustrated) Well shouldn't you? (yelling) Are you going to answer me or not.

Lily( angry) Don't yell at me. I came all this way to.

Severus( angry) To what Lily. Invite to the wedding. I think not goodbye.

Severus turns and begins to walk away.

Lily(grabs his arm forcing him to look at her) I came to tell you that I love you damn it. Nothing else matters. We belong together I know that now. I left my engagement party to tell you the truth. So what do you have to say about that.

Present

Dumbledore's office

Lily( whispering) He must never know. It doesn't matter now. Severus made his choice and I made mine. I really thought he loved me.

Dumbledore (looks into her eyes) You know he did Lily that's why you left him isn't it. You were afraid the man you loved wouldn't choose you and your son over the death eaters isn't that true. You knew at least with James he would always pick you.

Lily remains silent with tears streaming from her cheeks when she suddenly get s dizzy and the room begins to fade. She then wakes at the front door of the Snape family home.

Snape Family Home Exterior.

Lily brings herself from the rain onto the front stoop. Just then she remembers where the spare key is under the mat. She takes the key into the lock and opens the door.

The scent of a fire burning takes over the entire room. Lily is exhausted and throws herself onto the sofa in the living room after closing the door.

Lily(mumbles) How did I get here?

Fade To ….

Flashback to Snape Home one year ago.

Severus's mind is left reeling after Lily's revelation.

Severus(stands in shock) I I

Lily(embarrassed) See I knew you didn't love me how could you after the way I treated you.

Severus(laughs) No No I do love you. I always have and I always will. I just thought you wanted James Potter.

Lily(smiles) No I want you.

Lily and Severus kiss passionately in the rain.

Present…

Dumbledore's Office Interior

Severus and Dumbledore sit on the sofa together contemplating what to do next.

Dumbledore(calmly) You promised me anything. And I want you to spy for me. Help me protect her son. I promise you I will keep him safe but only with your help.

Severus(solemly) No one must know. Not now not ever.

Flashback:

Snape Home

Lily and Severus walk into the house and begin to undress one another in the living room. Lily pushes Severus into the wall and begins to unbutton his black shirt. Frustrated with the buttons, she rips the shirt open exposing his pale chest. She then forces the shirt off his shoulders without breaking the kiss. Severus however does break the kiss only to begin to remove Lily's shirt. She then kicks off her shoes and Severus lifts lily up to his waist. She wraps her arms and legs around Severus while the two kiss passionately. They fall onto the couch and continue drenching one another's bodies with kisses. The couple then rolls onto the floor in front of the raging fireplace.

Severus(breathless) We can stop.

Lily(kissing Severus) No I want you. We've waited long enough. I just want to be yours now.

Severus now raises her skirt and removes her underwear. He begins to kiss her inner thighs. Severus sits up and Lily wraps her arms and legs around Severus's body. He then unhooks her black lace bra and begins to place kisses along her body. Lily pushes Severus down onto the floor and climbs on top of him and continues pleasuring herself against him. That was all it took. Severus tosses lily over and takes his hand to her woman hood. Lily Lets out a moan as Severus teases her with his hand ever so gently. He then begins to place kisses along her stomach then ever so gently once he reaches her bikini line he teasingly licks along the delicate place. Lily begins to arch up off the hard wood floor seductively. Severus and lily finally complete each other and both moan out in pleasure and love. The two collapse in front of the fire place wrapped in nothing but a fleece blanket.

Lily(in Sev's ear) I love you so much. Will you still love me? After all of this is over.

Lily then drifts off to sleep next to Severus.

Master Bedroom

Lily and Severus lay naked in the master bed. Severus wakes to his arm burning. He looks back at Lily and after being careful not to wake her he leaves and heads into the bathroom.

Severus(holding his arm) I can't believe this is happening.

Moments later Severus found himself kneeling in front of Voldemort.

Voldemort(whispering) You've been one of my most faithful servants. Now you are willing to give it all up for some woman.

Severus (firmly) I love her my lord.

Voldemort(smiling evily) Does this magnificent creature return your love.

Severus(angry) Yes of course.

Voldemort But if she does not you must return to me.

Severus(firmly) Fine.

Master Bedroom

Lily wakes up alone in bed to find Lucious Malfoy staring at her.

Luscious (smirking) Oh don't be afraid dear Lily is it? I'm only here to warn you.

Lily (yelling) Sev where are you. Where is he?

Luscious(smirks) Oh I'm afraid he left you my lily.

Lily(angry) I don't believe you. He loves me.

Luscious(angry) How do you know that did he tell you.

Lily storms out of the bedroom with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Present Day

Master Bedroom

Lily lays down on the king size bed and breaths in the scent.

Lily(calmly) Always Just didn't last as long as I thought. God why do I still love you.

Dumbledore's Office

Severus (smiles) Why do I still Love you.

Moments Before Dumbledore's Death

Snape Home Living Room

Lily sits with on the sofa when Dumbledore appears.

Dumbledore(calmly) Severus will come here in two days will you help console him. Will you show him that you still love him?

Lily(smiles) Always.


End file.
